It is known to inflate an inflatable knee bag between an instrument panel of a vehicle and lower portions of an occupant's legs for helping to protect the occupant during a crash condition. A conventional inflatable knee bag forms a portion of an inflatable knee bag module that is attached to the instrument panel of the vehicle.
Positioning of an inflatable knee bag module on the driver's side of the vehicle requires consideration of the steering column of the vehicle. Since the steering column extends outwardly of the instrument panel of the vehicle, the space available on the instrument panel for attaching the inflatable knee bag module is limited. As a result, the inflatable knee bag module may be attached to the instrument panel in a position that is offset to one side of the steering column. When actuated, it is desirable for the inflatable knee bag of an offset inflatable knee bag module to inflate laterally past the steering column so that the inflated knee bag is located between the instrument panel and the lower portions of both legs of the occupant. It is also desirable for the inflatable knee bag to inflate into a location between the instrument panel and knees of the occupant.